


The Ambiguously Gay Duo: A Study

by KDblack



Series: Dragon Ball Collection [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bra demands a good grade for her pain, F/F, F/M, Gohan and Videl are sir and lady not appearing in this fic because I forgot they existed, M/M, Multi, Pan is here to cause problems on purpose, Video transcript, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack
Summary: Bra puts together a school presentation on Trunks Briefs, Son Goten, and twenty-plus uninterrupted years of 'friendship'.
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Everyone, Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Son Goku/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Dragon Ball Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696063
Comments: 300
Kudos: 86





	The Ambiguously Gay Duo: A Study

**Transcription of video: “The Ambiguously Gay Duo: A Study by Bra Briefs.”**

[A young girl with bright blue hair sits in front of the camera, smiling.]

Bra: “Hello, everyone! Welcome to my TED Talk – pfft, always wanted to try that opener. Nah, don't worry, we're just gonna go over my social studies project. The topic, as I'm sure you're all painfully aware, was to examine someone I thought I knew through the lens of an outside observer and come to a new conclusion about who they are and what my role in their life truly is. Plus photography, video, anything that can back up my conclusions. There's a lot of people in my life and most of them are super weird, so I had a ton of options, but don't worry. I picked the best one.”

[Bra grins wider, revealing very sharp teeth.]

Bra: “So let's talk about how my brother might be smooching his best friend behind my back, shall we?”

[A photograph of an extremely fit young man with a purple undercut and a black tank top fills the screen. He is holding a wrench in one hand, his head turned to face the camera. He looks annoyed. Beside his face, bright blue text appears reading “Brotherus stupidus.”]

Bra: “Here's the first subject of my study. Trunks Briefs. Mechanical prodigy. Utter dumbass. Smart enough to build a motorcycle from scratch in two hours but stupid enough that he once got a crush on Mai." 

[Trunks' picture shrinks and flies over to the side, making room for another image to appear. This one depicts a younger and significantly shorter Trunks smiling giddily at a girl with long black hair who is wearing a miniature trenchcoat. She appears confused, but flattered.]

Bra: “Bro, I don't care if your future self married her in an alternate timeline. You were like fourteen in this pic and she was like fifty.”

[A new image pops up, depicting an older Mai holding her hands up in a classic gesture of helplessness.]

Bra: “At least it was totally one-sided. Otherwise it'd be weird. Especially since I'm trying to convince you all he's into someone else. Anyway, give a warm welcome to subject number two!”

[The screen clears. The next photograph shows an equally fit young man with a puppyish grin and spiky black hair which seems to be trying to escape from his scalp. His shirt reads “Goten Son.” He is giving the camera a victory sign. Beside his face, blue text appears reading “Tinius apeicus.”]

Bra: “Ah, yes. Son Goten. College student, semi-pro martial artist, Trunks' best friend since either of them could walk. Despite the evidence on his chest, his name is read surname first, but he won't care if you get it wrong. This boy inherited all of his dad's chill and most of the obliviousness, too.” 

[Goten's picture shrinks and flies off, to be replaced with a collage of images. Each one depicts Goten smiling beside a different girl. In every image, he is either holding the girl's hand, resting his arm around her shoulders, or leaning into her personal space. All of the girls appear to be happy with this.]

Bra: “Don't trust this cute face, though! Underneath lies a ruthless or at least careless womanizer. I know, I don't believe it either, but the evidence doesn't lie. Unless it's all a ruse so we're less likely to think he's into Trunks.”

[A photograph of Bra's grinning face replaces Goten. She is wearing a miniature pantsuit and has her hair done up in a twist. Vivid red lipstick makes her teeth even more striking. Blue text appears by her face reading “Our clever and beautiful researcher.”]

Bra: “I think we all know who this gorgeous thing is. There's no need for me to introduce myself a second time, but I still included this pic 'cause it came out super nice. You're all welcome.”

[Video of Bra's face fills the screen again. She is scowling.]

Bra: “So those are our main players. Now that we've got them introduced, I should be able to get on with the presentation, but. Yeah. Long story short, someone caught on to me while I was doing my research, and now I gotta include her too. Say hi to Pan, everyone.”

[A new photograph appears. This one depicts a girl slightly younger and stockier than Bra with her short black hair tied back. She is wearing a crop top and grinning fiercely at the camera, posing as if to punch it. Blue text appears beside her, reading “Eventinierus apeicus.”]

Bra: “Son Pan. Goten's annoying niece who wouldn't leave me alone through the entire study. At least she provided some valuable insight on Goten's home life. Specifically, how much of it revolves around Trunks.”

[Fade to black. After three seconds, a title appears: “A Brief (ha!) History of Goten and Trunks.” Five seconds later, it fades away.]

[A new photograph is shown. This shot is somewhat grainy and appears to have been with an older model of camera. In it, a tiny yet somehow still noticeably buff Trunks glares out at the viewer, clutching a baby almost as big as he is to his chest. The baby has Goten's unruly hair and is clinging weakly to Trunks.]

Bra: “Trunks and Goten first met like five days after Goten was born. Mom was totally planning to be there for the birth, but Goten came early and the Sons didn't have a phone back then because they hate technology, so that plan went out the window. She brought Trunks over as soon as she heard the news. Then she and Aunt Chi-Chi went on some weird mom date or something and left the boys to get acquainted. Turns out that was a mistake! Trunks was almost two and he had some decent upper body strength by then, so when time ran out and it was time to say goodbye, Trunks picked Goten up and tried to walk out with him.”

Bra: “He might've gotten away with it if he only had to worry about mom, but Aunt Chi-Chi was there and she noticed immediately. When she stopped him and said that Goten had to stay here, Trunks looked her up and down and then said 'I'll fight you for him.' Obviously I was not there for this story, but I truly believe this account. Pan might lie to me for fun, Aunt Chi-Chi might bend the truth if she thought it was best, but Uncle Goku wouldn't know a deliberate falsehood if it bit him. So yeah, this happened.”

Bra: “But because I am thorough, I did gather some evidence of my own.”

[A video begins playing. The tinny sound quality and narrow field of view imply it was shot on a cell phone. Trunks and Goten are visible, but around them is only sky.]

Goten: “I don't remember that happening.”

Trunks: “I do.”

Goten: “What? No way, man. You would've been like a year old.”

Trunks: “You saying you don't remember stuff from back then?”

Goten: “Uh, no.”

Trunks: " _Laughs._ You're so weird, Goten.”

Goten: “No, you're weird!”

[The boys begin playfully shoving each other. The camera tilts down sharply, revealing a glimpse of the ground very far below.]

Bra: “Oh my god.”

[The video ends.]

Bra: “So yeah, that's how their 'friendship' started, and it's only gone downhill from there. Nobody is either of our families has ever seen them making out – not like our moms or dads, ugh – but everything knows they've got something going on. They're so close. Like, super close. Always-breaking-into-each-other's-rooms close. The last time they went two days without seeing each other, it was because they were both grounded, and it ended when Trunks punched through a wall and then just started crying. _Laughs._ It was wild.”

[A picture of Trunks slouched morosely on a stairwell, his face pressed against the wall, is shown. The wall around him is peppered with fist-sized holes.]

Bra: “The wall-punching? Nah, the crying. Trunks never cries in public. I was gonna blackmail him with this pic, but I decided this was a much better use of it.”

[The next photograph shows the stage and packed grandstands of the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.]

Bra: “They do everything together, like that one time they snuck into the Tenkaichi Budokai together in disguise. I have no idea how that worked, and this is one of the only pics that survived the 'technical difficulties' that went on that year, so we're just gonna skip to the next point.”

[A photograph of a slightly ruffled Trunks in a skin-tight blue suit and a significantly more ruffled Goten in casual clothes is shown. Trunks has Goten's leg pinned under him in a modified leglock while his legs keep Goten pinned face-first on the floor. One of Trunks' hands is free and holding a book. What little of Goten's face can be seen is bright red.]

Bra: “Here's that one time I walked in on Trunks 'studying' with Goten. Is this how teenage boys study? Does this look like _studying_ to you? I have my doubts!”

[A video begins playing. Again, it appears to have been filmed on a cell phone. Pan is shown sitting on a grassy hill, looking into the camera.]

Pan: “Oh my god, they combined martial arts with studying! That's amazing. We should do that from now on!”

Bra: “Uh, yeah, how about no.”

Pan: “But everything's better with martial arts!”

Bra: “On one hand, you're not wrong, but on the other hand, I would rather die than copy my idiot brother. He'll start thinking I want to be him when I grow up. Disgusting.”

Pan: “I wanna be your brother when I grow up. Just look at that hold! The last time I tried to put Goten in a leglock, he poked me in the forehead and sent me flying.”

Bra: “There, there. You'll get it eventually.”

Pan: “What's with that tone? You wanna fight?!”

[The video ends.]

Bra: “As you can see, I'm not the only one who's suspicious, even if I am the only one capable of staying on topic. I have one final piece of timeline-related evidence to present before I get into the direct results of my following them around for a month, and it is this. Behold.”

[A collage of images fill the screen. Each one depicts Goten and Trunks sleeping soundly together. The oldest photograph shows them as toddlers; the most recent as around twenty. In every picture, they are touching each other, whether that means clinging, cuddling, or having the other boy's foot in a death grip.]

Bra: “Here they are, taking a nap together. And here. And here. Here, here, here, and here. The only heterosexual conclusion I can draw from this pattern of behaviour is that Goten must be an incredibly comfy pillow. Attempts to verify this are still underway – he keeps complaining about me being 'bony' and shoving me off.”

[The collage is replaced with large blue font reading “GAY OR NAY?”]

Bra: “This was the extent of my knowledge regarding their relationship before my study began. Seeing as I chose to make them the targets of my study, it should be clear that there was not enough evidence to determine if their relationship is actually romantic. However, certain members of our families disagree with my judgement. It wasn't originally part of the assignment, but I strive for perfection in all areas.”

[fade to black.]

Bra: “Let's go to the interviews.”

[A video begins playing. Like the others, it was clearly shot on a cell phone. Unlike the others, it was taken indoors and the person holding it is stationary, so you can actually tell what is going on. Most of the shot is occupied by the grey bulk of a half-dismantled vehicle. The lower half of a woman's body pokes from underneath it.]

Bra: “Mom, come on! This is ridiculous!”

Bulma Briefs, muffled: “Listen, brat, I don't call your hobbies ridiculous.”

Bra: “Yes, you do!”

Bulma: “Don't correct your mother!”

Bra: “But you're wrong! Ugh, will you just come out for three minutes? I have one question. It's for school!”

Bulma: “Sighs. Fine. Whaddaya want?”

[The woman rolls out to reveal a broken-in mechanics' jumpsuit and oil stains on her cheeks. She is still much more youthful than any fifty-plus woman has the right to look.]

Bra: “So, in your opinion, are Trunks and Goten making out?”

Bulma: “I dunno, probably. Hey, while you're here, hand me that socket wrench.”

[The screen goes black for 2 seconds before a new video begins, similarly low-quality. This one shows nothing but a strangely-curved metal door.]

Bra: “Hey, dad!”

Vegeta: “Either come in and train or close the door!”

Bra: “No! You know what training does to my hair. Look, I just need you to answer a quick question. It's for school.”

Vegeta: “Ask your mother.”

Bra: “I did!”

Vegeta: “Fine. What?”

Bra: “Do you think Trunks and Goten are da-”

Vegeta: “No comment.”

Bra: “But dad-”

Vegeta: “No. Comment.”

Bra: “Fine, god, be that way.”

[The screen goes black for 2 seconds before a new video begins. This one is outside again. A tall man with an orange gi and hair even messier than Goten's beams down at the camera.]

Goku: “Hey, Bra! What brings you all the way out here?”

Bra: “I need you to answer a question for school.”

Goku: “Chi-Chi's right inside.”

Bra: “I'm asking her after you. Don't worry, it's not a math problem or anything. I just need your honest opinion.”

[Goku visibly relaxes.]

Goku: “Honesty I can do! All right, lay it on me.”

Bra: “Do you think Trunks and Goten are... close?”

Goku: “They seem like really good friends!”

Bra: “Yes, but... are you sure?”

Goku: “Why wouldn't I be?”

Bra: “What if they're... you know... dating?”

[Goku visibly considers this for several seconds.]

Goku: “Wouldn't they tell us if they were goin' out?”

Bra: “Not if they're feeling embarrassed about it.”

Goku: “What's embarrassin' about it? Bulma, Chi-Chi and I told everyone when we started datin' your dad.”

[Bra screams from off-camera as the video jerks into a blurry view of the ground.]

Bra: “Cut! Cut! Too much information!”

[The screen goes black for 2 seconds before a new video begins. This one is indoors and the view is clear and steady. A woman with a severe black bun and antique formal dress stares directly into the camera.]

Bra: “So... do you think-”

Chi-Chi: “My sons can date whoever they wanna, but those boys better not be canoodlin' where none of us can see. I got good money on this.”

Bra: “You... bet that they aren't dating?”

Chi-Chi: “I bet they aren't datin' _yet._ They confess sometime next year, I win the pot!”

Bra: “Win the – how many people are in on this? Can I get in on this?”

Chi-Chi: “Underage gamblin' is illegal.”

Bra: “Oh, what the hell-”

Chi-Chi: “Language!”

[The screen goes black for 2 seconds before a new video begins. A tall blonde woman with little expression and a short bald man with a goofy grin wave at the camera. The repetitive sound of waves comes through in the background.]

Bra: “Aunt 18, Uncle Kuririn, do you think Trunks and Goten are dating?”

Kuririn: “ _Laughs._ Maybe! They do spend a lot of time together.”

18: “They'd better be. I have good money on this.”

[The screen goes black for 2 seconds before a new video begins. Outdoors again. A very recognizable man with heavy scarring scratches his cheek, then shrugs.]

Bra: “Do you guys think Trunks and Goten are dating?”

Yamcha: “What did your mother say? Whatever it was, I'm going with that.”

Bra: “Really, Uncle Yamcha?”

Yamcha: “Really.”

Bra: “You're so boring.”

Yamcha: “Well, maybe I'm a boring guy.”

[High-pitched laughter echoes from off-screen. A second later, the camera jerks ninety degrees and comes to rest on a very small, very pale man hovering in midair. Three seconds later, the view zooms out to allow a much taller man with three eyes and about half a shirt into frame as well.]

Chiaotzu: “I sure hope they are!”

Tenshinhan: “I do, too. Your father will have a heart attack at the thought of his baby boy being felt up by a mini-Goku.”

Bra: “Wow, that's too much detail. Why do you guys hate dad so much anyway?”

Tenshinhan: “Let's just say he did something unforgivable.”

Bra: “And yet you still totally come over for lunch every other week.”

Tenshinhan: “That's because Chi-Chi cooks every other week.”

Chiaotzu: “If you guys would just move in together, we'd come by every day!”

Tenshinhan: “No, we wouldn't.”

Bra: “Move in together? What, like, all of us? Ew. I have enough trouble sharing my house with two boys, I don't need more.”

Yamcha: “Doesn't Goten live with the Sons?”

Bra: “...wait. Where _does_ he live?”

[The screen goes black for 2 seconds before a new video begins. Pan's face fills the screen.]

Pan: “Is this on? Is it recording?”

Bra: “Yeah, it's recording. Start talking.”

Pan: “Okay, so, like, Goten basically moved into Capsule Corp at some point in the last five years and nobody noticed. I mean, Grandma goes by there every couple days to fetch him back, but it's just routine now. Half the time she gets distracted by Bulma and they go on old lady dates instead. It's awful. But you know the worst part?”

Bra: “Not gonna lie, right now I'm having trouble imagining something worse than my mom going on dates with your grandma.”

Pan: “The worst part is that he never brings me along! I know he's secretly training with Trunks up there! Ugh, they're probably fusing too, it's so unfair-”

Bra: “Whoops I think there's something wrong with the camera gotta cut here.”

Pan: “Hey! I wasn't-”

[The video ends and the screen goes black.]

Bra: “As you can see, my initial interviews turned up a wide variety of results. And entirely too much old person relationship drama. Now, let's begin the actual research part of my project.”

[Blue text appears reading “It's not stalking if it's for research purposes!”]

Bra: “Over the course of my month-long study, Trunks and Goten went on a total of seventy-three walks. That I know of. At least five times they snuck out when they thought everyone else was asleep, so it's possible they concealed a few more while I was catching some much-needed rest. Either way, they went on so many walks.”

[The screen fills with a collage of photographs, each of them depicting Trunks and Goten walking somewhere different.]

Bra: “Let me repeat that. They went on so. Many. Walks. Late night walks. Park walks. Beach walks. They bought ice cream together 15 times. Admittedly, they ran down the ice cream truck on foot first each of those times. But still! That's totally a romantic thing to do, right?”

[The image of Trunks and Goten meandering through a park with ice cream is magnified. They are both holding Mr. Satan-brand ice cream. Trunks is carefully biting off Mr. Satan's head while Goten has devoured the entire treat already.]

Bra: “...Mr. Satan really needs to talk to his PR guy. Those designs don't look like him at all.”

[The image shrinks back into place.]

Bra: “They even lay down and looked at the stars! It was super romantic. Right up until Pan got bored of hiding with me and jumped on Trunks' stomach. Then they started panicking over how to get her home before Aunt Chi-Chi found out.”

[The image of a wheezing Trunks holding Pan up by her sides while she kicks at him and a laughing Goten attempts to take her is magnified.]

Bra: “Spoilers, Goten's mom found out. Somehow I got blamed for it? Even though I did absolutely nothing? It's not my fault Pan has a sixth sense for trouble.”

[The image shrinks back into place.]

Bra: “They also went on six different movie dates. Yes, dates. Specifically, Goten's dates.”

[The walking collage is replaced with a collage of photos taken at various movie theatres. Each one captures Goten talking animatedly with a girl around his age. In each of them, Trunks is standing very obviously nearby, his eyes on Goten.]

Bra: “Yes. Goten actually brought his best friend along on his dates with other people. Despite his best effort to convince me, I do not think that is a normal thing straight guys do.”

[A video begins playing. It is similarly low-quality, but indoors. On-screen, Goten is putting the finishes touches on an outfit he wears in some of the date collage pictures.]

Bra: “Goten, isn't it weird to take Trunks along on your date?”

Goten: “Nah, he always knows the best movies. And he always sneaks so many snacks into the threatre.”

Bra: “Sneaks? Trunks is rich enough to buy you a movie theatre, let alone some snacks.”

Goten: “It's the principle of the matter. Besides, it's easier to just keep them in capsules until we're eating.”

Bra: “So you're bringing him in hopes of looking like less of a pig in front of your girlfriend.”

Goten: “ _Laughs._ No, if I was trying to do that, I'd bring my dad.”

Bra: “Please tell me you've never brought your father on a date.”

Goten: “Only once. He was supposed to be chaperoning, but there was a buffet, so Trunks and I sneaked off while he wasn't looking.”

Bra: “What about the girl?” 

[Goten looks blankly at the camera for several seconds.]

Bra: “You know, the one you were dating at the time?”

Goten: “Oh, her. She sneaked off too.”

Bra: “With you guys, or just in general?”

Goten: “Dunno. It was a while ago.” 

[Goten looks past the camera and visibly brightens.]

Goten: “Oh, hey Trunks! You ready?”

[The video ends and the screen goes black.]

Bra: “I attempted to interview the five girls Goten dated during this period, but none of them were interested in contributing to the advancement of science or, more importantly, my grades. To which I say, whatever! I don't need your help to put together the ultimate presentation, Garters. Nobody even cares about you and your stupid hair. No wonder Goten dumped you halfway through the movie – you're an asshole.”

[Bra clears her throat audibly and takes a few seconds to calm down.]

Bra: “Anyway, the boys totally sneaked off together at least five times without explanation, but when I followed them, it turned out they were just fusing – I mean, studying. In weird positions. With legs and stuff. Yeah, it was weird, but nobody made out, so my findings remain inconclusive there. But are they inconclusive everywhere?”

[Blue text appears reading “The final discovery.”]

[A video begins playing. Bra's face fills the screen as she pouts at different angles. She is clearly walking somewhere.]

Pan: “How can you walk and check your make-up?”

Bra: “It's not that hard.”

Pan: “You're not even paying attention to where you're goin'. You're gonna walk into a wall.”

Bra: “Am not, I know where everything is.”

Pan: “Betcha don't know what that door leads to.”

Bra: “What, this door? It's just a closet.”

Pan: “Prove it.”

[Bra rolls her eyes.]

Bra: “Fine, geez, let me just – oh my god.”

Pan: “Oh my god.”

[The video jerks wildly. When it clears up, it's showing the inside of a closet. Trunks and Goten are crammed into the tiny space, both staring wide-eyed at the camera. They are surrounded by at least a dozen tins of jello and a pile of unopened condoms.]

Bra: “What – what even is this?”

Trunks: “Shhh!”

Goten: “We're gonna fill these with this and throw 'em at your dad.”

Trunks: “Goten!”

Goten: “What? They already know.”

Bra: “Y-you're going to throw condoms full of jello at my dad?”

[Goten nods earnestly. After a second, Trunks sighs and nods as well.]

Trunks: “He's been too complacent since we went to college. Someone's gotta keep him on his toes.”

Bra: “He's gonna kill you.”

[Trunks smirks, baring fangs similar to Bra's.]

Trunks: “He's gonna try.”

Pan: “I want in.”

Trunks: “What? No. Chi-Chi will kill us.”

Pan: “She can try.”

Trunks: “No, I mean she'll literally kill us.”

Pan: “She can literally try.”

[The video ends. It is replaced by a photograph of Trunks and Goten leaning out of a window with Pan perched on Goten's shoulders. They are all hurling make-shift jello balloons at a short but heavily-muscled man on the lawn outside. Their target looks apoplectic with rage. In the corner of the photo is Bra, attempting to keep a straight face.]

Bra: “So yeah, apparently even catching them in the closet with condoms and jello couldn't nail anything down. I do gotta wonder where they got all those condoms from, though. They weren't mom's brand – don't ask me how I know that – and Goten definitely doesn't get enough action to justify having that many. He's cute, but he's not that cute. Were they Trunks'? I hope not, I threw one of them at dad. I can't grow back an arm if I have to chop it off for sanitary concerns.”

[The screen goes black. Blue text appears reading “In conclusion: does Trunks and Goten is gay?”]

Bra: “I would really love to say that my research answered this question. But the truth is... I didn't uncover anything conclusive. All I saw was more of the same stuff they've always been doing. It's still weird, but they haven't admitted anything, even under my harshest interrogation.”

[A video begins playing. The camera is being held very close to Trunks' face, capturing his annoyed expression perfectly.]

Bra: “Admit it. You're totally gay for Goten.”

Trunks: “What are you doing?”

Bra: “This is an interrogation.”

Trunks: “Stop.”

Bra: “Not until you admit it. You totally wanna smooch Goten.”

Trunks: “No.”

Bra: “You wanna smooch him on the lips!”

Trunks: “Mom! Bra's being a brat!”

Bulma: “What do you want me to do about it?”

Trunks: “Make her stop!”

Bra: “Mom, make Trunks admit he's gay!”

Bulma: “Bisexual people exist, Bra.”

Trunks: “I'm not bi!”

Bra: “So you are gay!”

Trunks: “No! Go away!”

Bra: “Never!”

[The camera shakes wildly as Trunks reaches behind it with one hand and picks Bra up. He then walks over to the nearest window, opens it, and dumps Bra outside. The camera catches a brief glimpse of the city a long, long way down before it stabilizes and turned up to show Bra's face.]

Bra: “Come out here and fight me, you coward!”

[The video ends. After 2 seconds, Bra appears sitting in front of the camera again, still smiling.]

Bra: “So, as you can see, the outcome of my project was ultimately inconclusive. However, through the course of my research, I feel I've come to reconnect with my family members and now I know them better than ever! I even went above and beyond expectations, so I still expect an awesome grade on this project. Fail me and you'll hear from my lawyers. Which I totally have.”

[She scowls.]

Bra: “Also, this doesn't technically apply to the study since I have no photographic evidence, but while I was putting this presentation together, I stayed up super late. Ended up stumbling outside at like 4 AM and what did I see? My brother and his idiot friend in the hallway, all over each other, trying to bite each other's faces off. When I didn't have my camera!”

[The scowl transforms into a cruel smirk.]

Bra: “Maybe it was real. Maybe it was a product of my sleep-deprived mind. Either way, I think we can all agree that I did not need to see that, and that my reaction – shrieking incoherently and punting them both out a window – was totally justified."

[Bra smiles angelically.]

Bra: “This concludes my presentation. I'll be expecting that grade on Monday, professor. Bra out.”

[The video ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write. Formatting is haaaaard. Hopefully everything came through clear in the end!


End file.
